


Day 15 - Uniform

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [15]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Light Angst, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Decisions, decisions.





	Day 15 - Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x OFC  
> Kink: Uniform
> 
> No smut!

He wasn’t sure he could ever wear that uniform again. The last time he did, blood was shed and friendships were broken. He didn’t think he could go through that again. After that day, he locked the uniform in a box and swore it would take a catastrophe to make him wear that thing again. But now, it appears that a catastrophe was on the brink of happening, so he didn’t have a choice. He had to wear it.

Hearing Bruce’s voice on the phone, the nervousness in the way he greeted him, was enough to tell him that something was wrong. Not to mention that he was expecting to hear Tony’s voice, not Bruce’s. So, when Bruce told him what was going on in New York and how they were coming for all of the Avengers, Steve knew that the catastrophe that he hoped would never come, was here.

Putting his old uniform on had a bittersweet taste to him. It reminded him of the airport and of how Rodney got injured; how his, already fragile, friendship with Tony had completely fallen apart and how people who were once the closest of friends, were now fighting on opposite sides. But it also remembered him how he got Bucky back, how they got justice not only for Bucky but for T’Challa’s father as well. Yes, it was bittersweet and if he could, he would never wear it again, but his friends needed him. He had to do this, no matter how much he didn’t want to.

Walking into their bedroom, Eliza knew something was wrong the minute she saw him in his old uniform. He had locked that thing away, it brought too many memories, so for Steve to have pulled it out, something must’ve happened.

\- “Okay, what happened?”

\- “Bruce called. Something’s coming.”

\- “And you have to go and save the day.” – She wasn’t mad. This is who he was and still is.

\- “Something like that.”

\- “Just promise me one thing. Whatever it is that is happening, you’ll stay safe. You’ll come home. Promise me that and go save the day.”

She had tears in her eyes, it was impossible not to see them. Steve got up from the bed and walked over to her, wrapping her in his embrace. He knew this couldn’t be easy for her. But he had to go. He had to make the world safe again, for her and for their unborn child.

Steve was on his way to Edinburgh to find Vision and Wanda, Natasha and Sam along with him, but his mind was still in Wakanda. How he wanted to just turn the jet around and climb into bed with Eliza and just forget about the rest of the world. But he knew he couldn’t, not until the world was safe again.

Leaving Eliza was one of the hardest things he has ever done, but he knew she was safe in Wakanda. T’Challa promised him that he would protect her and that nothing would happen to her, but still… He couldn’t shake the feeling that things would get a lot worse before they got better.

Before he left, T’Challa told him that he had something for him. Leading him down to Shuri’s lab, he showed him a not so different uniform from the one he was wearing. Only this one showed that he was now a man without a country. It was also made in the same fabric as the Black Panther suit, so he knew he would be protected. He tried refusing but T’Challa said that Eliza would kill him if Steve didn’t take the suit. That made him chuckle. The King of Wakanda, the Black Panther himself, was afraid of his wife. That says a lot about her when it comes to the people she loves.

Natasha brought him back to reality. They were getting close to where Wanda and Vision were. It was time. Time to “save the day” as Eliza would say. Time to, once again, put his life on the line. Time to see how good this new uniform was.

\- “Let’s help our friends and go home, shall we?”

\- “Let’s go.” – Steve answered Natasha. Home. That’s all he wanted. To go home. But once he put that uniform on, he had no idea if, once this was over, he would have a home to go back to.

After all, home to him was Eliza and their baby. Would they be there? He sure hoped so.


End file.
